Whipped Cream
by Soyru
Summary: Zoro and Luffy have a moment in the kitchen, Captain to first mate, until it was watched and intrrupted by Sanji and Nami. ZoLu. OOC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Luffysighed as he sat in the kitchen sipping on some hot chocolate. The last few days had been rough. It wasn't the fighting; it was being around theswordsman for long periods of time. Being with everyone else was fine, butZoro just made his heart go…wild.

"What are you doing here…captain?"Zoro asked sleepily as he walked into the kitchen.Luffy gasped softly,Zoro was half naked. He watched as the other man took a box of cereal out of the cupboard and some milk out of the refrigerator. He watched as Zoro's muscles rippled with each movement. "Well?" said a voice interrupting Luffy's musings. "Huh?"Luffy replied unintelligently. "What are you doing here?"Zoro repeated.Luffy looked down at his hot chocolate then back at the cook with an eyebrow raised. "Ah, d-don't answer that…"Zoro said as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Nami! I'm bored!"Sanji cried. "Well go entertain yourself!" Nami snorted. "Please!"Sanji whined.Sanji was sitting in Nami's room waiting for her to entertain him becauseLuffy didn't come back to the room after he left to 'train' and thenZoro went after him, so he was all alone. "Fine!" Nami slammed the book she was reading down on the desk she was sitting at. "Let's go to the kitchen! I'll cook you something good!"Sanji exclaimed. Nami smiled. _'Just like a little kid'_ she thought. Then she ran after Sanji.

"What's that?"Zoro looked up from his hot chocolate to find arubber manstaring right at him and his hot chocolate. "That is a cup."Zoro replied.Luffy snorted, "You know what I am talking about." "Obviously I don't, so care to inform me of what you're talking about?" "The white stuff on top of your hot chocolate."Zoro looked down at his cup." Oh! You mean you don't know what it is?"Zoro asked slyly. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"Luffy shot back playfully. "Now look we were having a good time and then you had to go and ruin it!"Zoro teased. "ME! I DID NOTHING!"Luffy cried fearfully, he didnt want to ruin his chances with Zoro. Zoro laughed," I was just teasing!" "Oh."Luffy blushed andZoro laughed again.

"Nami! Look!"Sanji whispered excitedly as he pointed toLuffy and Zoro in the kitchen. Nami looked aroundthe cook's body to see Zoro andLuffy laughing in the kitchen together, or rather it wasZoro laughing andLuffy blushing. _'It's so obvious that he likes Zoro.'_ Nami thought. "Psst! Nami! I thinkLuffy has a thing for Zoro!"Sanji deducted. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Nami said sarcastically. "What? No! I am Cook of the Merry Go! Luffy's Captain"Sanji said pointing to himself. "And you'rethe navigator." He said pointing to Nami. Nami smacked her forehead. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother…"Sanji ignored her and watched the two men interact.

"So, can I get some?"Luffy asked Zoro. Zoro's head shot up. "S-some what?" He asked the raven-haired man carefully as he blushed. Oh the innuendos in that simple 5 word sentence. "Of the white stuff!"Luffy cried, loud enough for anyone who was near to hear. Zoro's blushed deepened, "W-white stuff?" "Yes! The stuff on your hot chocolate!" "Oh…That white stuff…" "Yes what did you think I meant!"Zoro looked up at the other man across from him.Luffy replayed that conversation in his head. Then his eyes widened. "O-oh s-sorry…" A few moments of silence passed. "So can I have some of the white stuff on you hot chocolate?"Luffy asked carefully. "Ya gotta know its name first." Luffy's eyebrow twitched, "Then why don't you tell me the name?"Zoro snorted, and then smirked. "There's only one way you're gonna get it."Luffy looked intrigued.Zoro leaned over the table and whispered it into Luffy's ear.Luffy blushed. "Uh…."

"Nami! I can't hear them! Why isZoro whispering?"Sanji whispered heatedly. "Shh!Sanji be quiet! I'm trying to hear them!" Nami hissed.Ssanji shut his mouth quickly and then turned back to the scene in the kitchen, one thing he learned over the last few months is to never mess with Nami, or you'll get it.

"So you want it?"Zoro whispered into Luffy's ear.Luffy hesitated then nodded. "Good."Zoro moved his head and hovered over his prize for a moment. The he swooped down and claimed it.

"Holy Shit!"Sanji whispered softly. Nami was in shock too. She always thought thatZoro liked Robin. She was obviously proven wrong.Sanji grabbed Nami's wrist. "Come on! We have to go get Usopp's camera! We can't let a moment like this get away!"

Zorocupped Luffy's face as he kissed the young captain. He ran his tongue across Luffy's bottom lip.Luffy immediately parted them for the invading tongue. _'He's probably only doing this for the name…'_Zoro thought. He was doing this because he liked the other youth ever since the day they met.Zoro opened one eye to look at Luffy. _'Either he is a good actor or he is truly enjoying this'_Zoro decided it was the latter and pulledLuffy into his lap.Luffy squeaked, but didn't mind, he wanted this for so long.Luffy wrapped his arms aroundZoro and pulled them closer together.

Luffyhad heard the girls in his village talking about their first kiss and how there had been sparks. He had kissed a lot of girls in his short life time, no sparks. But whenZoro had kissed him, he felt electricity jump between them. Feeling Zoro's soft lips against his was what he felt he had been waiting for all of his life.

CLICK! FLASH!Zoro reluctantly pulled away fromLuffy to see what happened. At the door stood Nami andSanji who had a digital camera in front of him, both grinning.Luffy buried his head in the crook of Zoro's neck. "Make them go away"Luffy whispered. "Of course"Zoro got up and placedLuffy on the chair they had been sitting on. "Excuse us."Zoro slammed the door in their faces. "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS Zoro!" Nami yelled through the door. "ZORO! I'M HUNGRY!"Sanji yelled at the same time,hoping to sound convincing. "USOPP HIDES SOME CANDY IN HIS ROOM!"Zoro yelled back. "Yay.."Sanjisaid weaklyas hewalked to Usopp's room. "SANJI! WE'RE BLACKMAILINGLUFFY AND ZORO NOW!" Nami exclaimed running after Sanji.

Zoroturned toLuffy and hugged him hard. "That kiss meant so much more to me than it probably did to you."Luffy whispered.Zoro looked down atLuffy who was still in the chair. "Luffy…I have wanted to do that for so long, don't doubt yourself. I…I…"Luffy looked up atZoro with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You…You…What?" "DammitLuffy this is hard!" Luffy's face hardened. "What us?"Luffy asked sadly. "No, Baby! No. I mean saying this, Zoro!"Zoro said softly. Luffy's eyes brightened. "Saying what?" "God! Saying that I Love You!"Luffy smiled and stood up to kiss his boyfriend soundly. "And I Love You too, even though you never told me what that stuff was…"Luffy trailed off.Zoro chuckled, "That 'Stuff' is called whipped cream."Zoro moved his head so he could whisper seductively to Luffy, "And there are many uses for it too." A shiver ran up and down Luffy's spine. "Wanna go try it out"Zoro kissedLuffy softly. "Wouldn't want anything else in the world" And with that the two left the kitchen, with a whipped cream bottle in hand.

**A/N:** Wow! That was my first fan fiction! It was kind of fluffy and that stuff but it was fun to write. The plot came to me one night before I went to sleep, yeah a weird place for inspiration. Please review but not flames because it was my first writing.

-Thanks-

Soyru


End file.
